What If?
by Kit Of Yaoi
Summary: What If, Ianto did have someone else, someone he meet a club, one day and got to know very fast. What would Jack do? Who will Ianto pick Edward or Jack? You get to pick Jack or Edward, who should Ianto pick.
1. Chapter 1

I was in a Gay club, trying to see if another guy would get my attention besides Jack. There was one, one with blond curls that would jump whenever he turn, to look at me. He had green eyes that would light up every time he looked at me, they would make me smile in return. He turned back to his something, said something the guy would the one I was looking at to me. He walked over to me, and stopped at my table, he held out his hand to me. "My name is Edward." Edward said to me with a smile.

"Ianto." I said back without thinking. After I said that time flow by, has we talk about anything, we give each other, each other's phone numbers. When it was closing time, and we are standing outside, somehow our cars are right next to each other's. When I was getting was to get inside my car Edward kissed me.

I was surprised but not enough to not enjoy it and kiss back, "Sorry, I just did not want to end the night without kissing you once." He said breathless has he pulled back.

I did nothing but pull him back into another kiss, when we pulled back to breath, "Same here."

"You might want to get into your car, or we might never stop kissing." Edward said has he kissed me again. We pulled back I got the believing him but not really wanting it to end.

When I got back to my flat, I looked at my clock realized that I am supposed to get up in two hours but I am too weird to go sleep. My phone went off, it was a texted from Edward.

_Now I cannot sleep, your kisses give me energy. –E _

I laughed and sent back. _Same here, and I am supposed to get ready for work in two hours. –I_

_What should we do for two hours then, I can call and we can watch a movie. –E _

I did just that I called him, I really wanted to hear his voice again. He voice was smooth, calming, something that me give energy, and made my heart rise. Edward was born in London but came to Cardiff to get away from all the crowding but did not want to go so a small town. Edward was also, a Social Worker, wanting to save people from an abuse, of all kinds.

When we started to the movie, I am pretty sure, that either of us, remember of the movie, we just talked and flirted till both of our alarms went off. We hang up after twenty more minutes of talking to get ready for work.

When I got to work, I went to straight to making to coffee, when I was making it. I remembered Edward telling me, he does not like coffee, his more of a tea person. I laughed a little to myself, in just under 12 hours, I know a lot about one person, that I just meet a gay club.

"Ianto right on time. Where my coffee?" Jack said/asked, I finished his and the others has I put on a tray. I walked to the meeting room, I give the others their cups off, and sat down with my cup of tea, I wanted to try Edward's way of drink that he does in the morning.

I got a random texts to throughout the day from Edward, and I would send some back. Jack would keep looking at me, for some reason. I did not worry very much because Edward had talked me into a date tonight.

* * *

I watched Children of Earth and I got mad, at how Jack was treating Ianto. So decide to give Ianto another pick, and Edward came into my mind saying, he would not mind being Ianto other choose.

You all get to pick who does Ianto pick Jack or Edward, you all get to vote after a few more chapters, so you get to meet Edward more, and see how Jack turns out in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

My date with Edward is going, great, we had going to a movie, end up missing half of it by making out with him. When the movie was over we went to expensive place to eat, and end up staring in each other eyes, holding hands. Time just flowed by, with small talk, has we keep getting to know each other.

Edward drove me to my flat, after being out for five hours, it was 11pm by the time, and we got back to my flat. It has been really quiet this week, of rift, and aliens. "You know I am a Social Worker but you have not told me what you do." Edward asked has we went up to my flat.

I was quiet trying to think about what to tell him, "I cannot tell people, or they might get killed."

"Just tell me, you are not a hit man or a part of the mafia." Edward asked, locking me in place in front of my door with his green eyes.

"I am not a hit man or a part of the mafia. I can tell you that honestly." I tell him, well keep looking into his eyes, "I do not want the night to end yet, come in." I unlocked my door just for my phone to buzz. "You have got to be joking." I mumbled to my pulling it out, just to see it is jacking calling. I answered it and I put it to my ear but turned to Edward, "You can go in just promise not to steal anything."

"I promise not to steal anything but it would give me, a reason to come back here." He said back with a smile has he went into my flat.

"Yes Jack," I said into the phone.

"Who is that?" He asked right away.

"My date. That I thought I told you I had, tonight." I told him, has I pace in front of my door.

"I do not remember hearing about this date." He sounded anger why is he anger. He being ignore me for how long now.

"Alright tell me why you called. I want to get back to my date." I said to Jack. I wanted to get back to Edward. I decide to walk into my flat to see Edward wondering around my kitchen.

"There a weevil attack."

"Get someone else to help," I hung up on him, and went over to Edward, "Like my kitchen."

"Yes, I do. For our next date, we can cook, something together." Edward turned to me, with smile. "So what was the call about?"

"My boss can get someone else to help with the papers. I told him not to call me." I walked around the island and stood in front of him. "I can make tea for us." Edward grad a hold of me, and pulled me into a kiss.

I did not get around to making coffee for another 30 minutes, "I think we should stop, or else I might not leave." Edward moved to the other side of the island, leaving to me pout.

"You made more express by the way." I said to him, has a started to make tea for us.

"That just means we are comfortable with other. I do not usual spend a whole date, trying to not touch someone, for fear of making a fool of myself." He said to me has he sat down.

"You have not made a fool of yourself. Have I?" I asked him has I got the cups ready.

"You have not have made a fool of yourself. I am trying not to touch so that I can give you some hours to sleep, before you have to go work." Edward said has I put hot water into the cups and give him one and other in front of the chair next to him.

Edward left at one in morning after another make out on my couch. I and proud to say I did not whine, when he left, no matter how much I wanted to. I did pout when he drove away. Our next day is later today.

I got into bed with my mind wondering if we are moving too fast. I hope we are not because I am enjoying spend time with him, I really hope we are not moving too fast. We are moving faster than Lisa and I. I fall asleep thinking about the date we had later today.

I woke up to my alarm and a text from Edward at the same. _Good morning, I cannot wait for our date. –E_

_I cannot wait for a date either. I know this random but do you think we are moving too fast. – I_

_If you want we could push the date back if you think we are moving too fast. –E_

_NOO, I want that date tonight. –I_

_Alright then, *kiss* See you later then. –E_

_*kiss* -I _

I blushed at myself but my worry is put away. Has I got dressed, I humming and happy. The world seemed lighter and happier. I got to work early, and started to make coffee and tea. I was the first one into the meeting room, I was putting the cups where the owners usual sit. Jack came in and was staring at me.

"Aren't you happy butler?" Jack said sitting down in his chair, and happily taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yes, I am Sir. Very happy." I said to him sitting down and sipping my tea.

"Ianto you are glowing." Gwen said has she sat down, and started to drink her coffee. "Are you drinking something else then us?"

"I am drinking tea. My date last night, likes tea more coffee, and I started to drink. I see why he likes it." I said, thinking about Edward, and I started to smile.

"HE?" Jack asked standing up.

"Yes," I said looking up at Jack, "He. His name is Edward, and his a Social Worker. Would you like to check is background well you are thinking about it also?" I asked Jack, has I went back to sipping my tea.

"Yes, I would. What his last name?" Jack asked, with his arms crossed.

"His last name is Jadenight, Edward Jadenight. His really sweet," I said dreaming about tonight.

"Someone got it bad." Owen said coming in with Tosh but I was not paying attention anymore.

* * *

I have to think how should Edward learn about Torchwood. What you do you think, how should Edward learn about Torchwood?


End file.
